mrscfandomcom-20200216-history
Sep 13, 2012
Match 10 This was the final match of the season between the Rage and the Angers. Dressing up for the Rage were Veer Hitt, Justin Wong, and Eric. The Angers went with Raj Kumar, Geoffrey Chen, and Daisee. This was one of the most competitve matches of the season and the longest match of the season. The match lasted 2 hours and 24 minutes. It had a sudden death feel to match. Game 1 started with a bang for the Rage as they built an early lead thanks to Raj Kumar and his pin point shooting. Raj Kumar went on to score 4 goals in this game and propelled the Anger's to a 5-2 win. Veer and Eric contributed 1 goal apeice for the Rage. Justin Wong was boiling with frustration as the ball in play was too bouncy for him. He was muttering to his teamate that he can't control the bouncy ball. Game 2 was domianted by Daisee on the defensive end as he kept blocking shot after shot from Veer Hitt however this wasn't enough as the Rage went on to win by score of 5-2. Both Veer and Justin contributed 2 goals each. Veer was left psychologically frustrated with his shots as Daisee kept blocking most of his shots. Justin Wong was also not happy with his game as he felt he couldn't rush and drive. Geoffrey was not much of a factor in this game. Raj Kumar was held at bay with good defense from Justin Wong. Game 3 had a new ball introduced in play. This was the longest game in MRSC this year. The Anger's took an early 2-0 lead but the Rage came back and tied it 2-2. There was a standstill after the 2-2 score line with neither team seeming to be able to score a goal. Most of the players were getting tired. Daisee kept blocking many of Veer's shots again and kept cutting Justin's angle. while for Angers Raj Kumar was tired and was attempting shots from his own end just to strike a goal. It seemed as if 30 minutes had gone where neither teams could score a goal however out of no where Justin Wong seemed to have caught magic and went on to score the next 3 goals in the match to seal the deal for the Rage. It took Justin Wong over 2 hrs to find his game and he dominated in the last few minutes of the game and gave Rage a 5-2 victory. The Rage won this series 2-1. Raj Kumar dominated game 1 with his shooting and played a good second game however he appeared to have been tired and fatigued for the last game. He was the only offensive threat for the Angers this day and at the end he tried some long range shots but tight defense and fatigue didn't enable him to take the game over however he finished the season as the seasons leading scorer. Geoffrey Chen was not very effective today. He managed to score only 2 goals and the Angers needed him to score more goals if they were to win this series. Geoffrey did however do some good individual dribbling move but that wasn't enough for the Angers Daisee Tang was amazing on the defensive end for the Rage. He kept blocking shot after shot from Veer Hitt to a point where Veer became psychologically effected with his shots that he decided to try other type of shots which were even less effective. Daisee also cut of angles on Justin Wong as well. He also scored a goal. Overal Diasee had one of his best games of the season. Daisee's stats for the season in terms of goal scoring might not have looked pretty but he has saved alot of goals. Justin Wong was off his game for the first two games. He was frustrated by the red ball that was used for those games as he claimed it was too bouncy for him and difficult to control. He did mange to score some early goals but from his own admission he stated that those were cheap goals however during the end of the game Justin Wong finally found his game and took the game over as he went on to score the final 3 goals. After the game Justin Wong stated he was very tired and had sore muscles. Veer Hitt didn't have a great game. Daisee blocked many of his medium range shots on goal and Veer was off target as well as he kept missing the bar by hitting high. Veer managed to score 4 goals though but this was not one of his best performances of the season. This was 2nd straight game he was frustrated with his shooting but Daisee's defense probably is a factor in this. Eric played a good game. He scored 2 goals and played a sound defense. This game was a major improvment from his previous game he played 4 months back when he was simply terrible both on the defensive and offensive end. Eric is a candidate for 2013 season's most improved player judging by his improvment in performance. Rage win the season series 6 games to 3 with 1 tie. They were unbeaten in their last 7 games after the Angers had jumped off to an early 3-0 season series lead. Scoresheet * If necessary Game Statistics Games played | Goals | Goals per game